Practice
There are three Practice buttons, one for the full course, one for every skill, and one in the iOS app with the hearts system. Global Practice icon The global practice icon appears after you are in level 1 of the introduction. Where to find it Desktop web browser: A circle with a blue dumbbell icon that floats on the lower right of the tree. Mobile web browser and Android app: A circle with a blue dumbbell icon that floats on the bottom right of the page. iOS app: the lower menu has a heart icon that goes to the Health page. There a button labeled "Earn Practice" or "1 Heart Practice" can be found. Some courses (so far seen in Navajo for English and Esperanto for Portuguese) instead of a heart icon have a dumbbell icon. Description The Practice button for the full course (previously named Strengthen skills) provides a number https://www.duolingo.com/comment/851887$comment_id=852730 of exercises reviewing material learned in lessons, with a focus on the material that Duolingo believes the user most needs practice in at that momenthttps://www.duolingo.com/comment/1052217$comment_id=1064050. Such practices are untimed by default; however, a timed practice option is also available for purchase in the Lingot store. Untimed tests always earn the user a minimum of 3XP, and a maximum of 10XP. How it works A practice session may result in strengthening the words practicedhttps://www.duolingo.com/comment/878880$comment_id=882596, and if enough words from the same skill are strengthened, also strengthening one or more related skillshttps://www.duolingo.com/comment/2280468$comment_id=4089599. So "it is very possible that practicing one skill can strengthen another skill""Strengthening a different skill?",https://www.duolingo.com/comment/4579240$comment_id=4591518. A session doesn't necessarily need to be completed successfully in order to strengthen skills, especially if one uses a timed practice "Notice some changes in word strength?",https://www.duolingo.com/comment/486819. However, it may take more than one try to fully strengthen a skill (e.g. make it gold)https://www.duolingo.com/comment/2280468$comment_id=4089825. Best practices According to Duolingo, "learners should first focus on finishing all the lessons in a skill, and later come back to review them at just the right times"http://duolingo.tumblr.com/post/62995947540/a-new-duolingo-for-ios-7. Purpose Global Practice button helps users to: *Memorize; *Test their knowledge; *Review learnt material; and *Maintain and improve their skills. Notes Global Practice shows a message and doesn't allow more practice when https://www.duolingo.com/comment/73926 : Algorithm thinks your words are all fresh. Practice button for a skill When a skill is completed, i.e. when it is in level 5, the Practice button appears. Where to find it Press the skill icon and a small window appears with a white button labeled "Practice" in gold letters. Practice to gain hearts In iOS the hearts system requires you to do an action after 5 errors. One of those actions is to take a practice similar to a global practice. After the practice one heart is gained. Where to find it In the top of the app there is a heart icon with a heart and a number. This heart opens a drop down menu with the practice button. See also *Frequently asked questions/Practicing External links *Duolingo Forums, Notice some changes in word strength?, Burr Settles (tatou), Duolingo staff member, June 12, 2013. References pt:Unidades reforçadas Category:Activities Category:Practice